The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Traditionally, in order for a customer to view the status of an insurance product, the customer would have to contact an agent for updates on status and information. In addition, the agent would receive updates through their morning reports and contact the customer as needed. Furthermore, the agent may use individual software applications to view the status for each product.